The Meeting
by Rin456
Summary: Furihata, the coward, go with Kuroko to go meet his former captain, Akashi. But during the meeting, something develops in Furihata that he can't put into words. And Akashi gets a little jealous over what he sees. /One-shot/


He glanced to his side at the blue haired teammate walking next to him. Kuroko said that he said that he had been summoned by Akashi, the captain of the Generation of Miracles, and their coach had him tag along to make sure that he came back and did not wander off on his own.

Furihata replayed the scene in his head and glanced to his side once again, wanting to ask what this Akashi was like, but he did not have time to do that as the approached their destination.

"What, Tetsu? You have a chaperone with you?" the Ace of the Generation of Miracles of the first to speak, Aomine.

"Mine-chin has Sa-cchin as a chaperone too." The center, Murisakibara.

"Hey, leave Satsuki out of this!" the Ace retorted.

"Wait, Midorima-chhi, why do you have scissors with you?" The small forward, Kise.

"It's my lucky item of course, stupid." Replied the shooting guard, Mirdorima. He was holding a pair of scissors in his right hand, the blades pointed up.

"Um…either way, it's dangerous, so can you stop holding it like that while walking?" Kise asked.

"Sorry for the wait." Kuroko said as they got closer to the meeting place.

Furihata let out a small gasp. All of the Miracles, excluding the captain, where in one spot, and talking normally amongst themselves. He did not say anything as the members all bickered back and forth to each other as they waited for this Akashi to make his appearance.

Akashi was late for the little meeting he had set up with his team mates, but that was to be expected. He was their former captain, so he didn't have to show up on time if he didn't feel like it. If any of them would object to this, he would simply crush them during the basketball tournament and remind to never go against him.

He neared the meeting spot and felt someone else's presence that should not have been there. He ignored it for now, but would bring it up later.

"Sorry, I've kept you waiting." He said as he cast his eyes over his former teammates, plus one coward like person near Tetsuya.

After some talking, he finally addressed the problem of the extra person, Furihata.

Akashi stood atop the cement stairs and stared down at Furihata with this two colored eyes.

"There's someone who shouldn't be here. Right now, I only want to talk to my former teammates," Akashi said unchantly down to him. "Sorry but, could you leave?"

Silence had engulfed Furihata and he couldn't make out what Kuroko had said next to him, all he knew was that he had to two different emotions running through him. One of fear, and other he had never felt before.

Furihata couldn't move. But he wanted to leave, to get away from here, and get away from the conflicting feelings he had inside himself.

He felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked over to see the red haired ace of Serien next to him. Relief and anxiety flooded him as he turned around and shouted his now, "Kagami!"

Akashi looked down at the new comer, he had heard a great deal about Tetsuya's new found 'light', but it didn't carry enough weight for him to have any interest in learning about it.

'Another fool has come and tried to disrupt this important meeting,' Akashi thought as he began taking a step down.

"Shintaro, can I borrow those scissors you have?" He asked as he approached him, his hand already stretched out.

"Sure, but what do you need them for?" Shintaro handed over the scissors to Akashi as he asked the question.

"My hair's bothering me. I was just thing about cutting it."

Akashi turned his attention to Kagami as he grasped the scissors in his left hand.

"You're Kagami right?" Akashi asked the question, not expecting an answer as he lashed out with the scissors at Kagami's face, knowing full well that Kagami would avoid it without a problem.

Akashi quickly glanced to the side at the coward, now crouching behind Tetsuya. He saw that Furihata had his hand gripped to Tetsuya's jacket, something went through Akashi at this moment, but he didn't let it show on his face. 'Maybe I should attack Tetsuya to get this little coward away from him?' the thought barely passed through Akashi's mind as he disregarded it.

Furihata stayed behind Kuroko, his hand gripping tightly onto his jacket. Furihata was shaking now as he glanced over his teammate's shoulder, only to meet Akashi's eyes in the process.

Furihata's heart beat a little faster, he hoped it was out of fear and not what he thought it was, when he had met the captain's eyes.

The next couple of moments had happened quickly, Akashi walked back up the stairs and said his goodbyes and something about promise they had made last year.

When Furihata had come back to senses, they were walking back into the large gym and people were cheering them on. But he didn't care about that as much as he should of, he kept glancing around, looking for the red haired captain.

**A/N:** I took lines out of the manga so I could write this fanfic .. What I wanted to write was a scared Furi and Jealous Akashi, which would explain why he tried to kill Kagami.


End file.
